


Moths, Fireflies, and a little bit of Chaos

by Fandom_Trash224



Series: Twilly's Batman Fanverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ESPECIALLY if they're about friendships with my boys, Gen, Origin Story, You Can Pry Genfics From My Cold Dead Hands, will add more as chapters continue on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Gotham City was a weird place. Garfield, having grown up in the damn place, knew that very well, and as he had grown up, it only got weirder. It went from organised crime and freaky one-off crimes to full-blown villains conducting elaborate plans, even himself now joining their ranks.And yet, here he was, being bought out by another C-Lister.





	Moths, Fireflies, and a little bit of Chaos

Gotham City was a  _ weird  _ place. Garfield, having grown up in the damn place, knew that  _ very  _ well, and as he had grown up, it only got  _ weirder _ . It went from organised crime and freaky one-off crimes to full-blown villains conducting elaborate plans, even himself now joining their ranks. 

And yet, here he was, being bought out by another C-Lister.

Anarky was fairly new to the Rogue Scene, but he was already proving himself to be a rather formidable one, stealing almost obscene amounts of cash from people’s bank accounts without leaving a trace. Only his symbol and a rather cheeky little “thank you for your charity” would appear on the screen if the owners attempted to access their accounts. 

Gar had overheard Edward talking about it quite loudly in the Iceberg Lounge, saying how it would’ve taken a master hacker or someone on the inside to do that. Gar figured the guy must’ve been  _ loaded  _ by that point, so he sent word around that he was looking for a job. It was less than a day that he was approached by the, at the time, faceless Rogue. 

Now, let’s get a few things straight: Garfield liked money, yes, but he liked his freedom more. Working under someone, no matter how much they paid, made him itch, but hey, money was money, so he was going to accept the job regardless once it was offered.

The only issue was that, apparently, someone else had  _ also  _ been hired by Anarky recently, and his name was Killer Moth, AKA Drury. Fucking. Walker. 

When Drury said he was there on behalf of Anarky for the job offer, Garfield had laughed. At least, he did until he realized he was serious, and that he was telling the truth. The fact that Anarky had hired him made Garfield briefly rethink his offer. Everyone knew Drury’s reputation, even people from  _ Metropolis  _ knew about it. Killer Moth was one of the worst villains in Gotham, so bad, that even among other D-listers he was an outcast. Nobody hired him unless they needed bait for Batman, and even  _ then _ it hardly ever happened. He was  _ that  _ bad.

And yet, despite probably knowing all this, despite how  _ awful  _ Drury was, Anarky, who could very well have his reputation  _ ruined  _ by this sorry excuse for a Rogue, hired  _ him _ .

~~ What did that say about Firefly? ~~

Drury clearing his throat brought Garfield back to the moment before he could go any deeper down  _ that  _ rabbit hole.

“Anarky said he wants to meet you in person before you give any answers, so…” Drury said, slowly pulling out a blindfold. Garfield, who had been out in civvies that day, gave a slow, somewhat annoyed look between the blindfold and Drury. Drury, who was dressed in full Rogue getup, simply shrugged. 

“He asked me to blindfold you before taking you there. He knows the Rogue’s Code, but he says he also knows how often it's broken, so, yeah.”

Garfield sighed, and let Drury take him to Anarky’s hideout. 

{^}

Now, Garfield wasn't expecting much, to be told. An abandoned warehouse, maybe even just an apartment building (both ways he had started out, his secondary hideout being his own home), but when Drury  _ finally  _ took of the stupid blindfold, Garfield almost let out an audible gasp. 

They were standing in a fairly large, extremely well-made bunker type of structure, large enough to house almost all of the Rogue’s Gallery, Croc and Bane  _ included _ . It was well-lit, had what seemed to be state-of-the-art tech all over the place, and at least a dozen or so henchmen mulling about, some just chatting with each other, some carrying crates or other heavy things, and some just sitting there, on their phones or doing stuff in notebooks. 

“For someone who calls themselves Anarky,” Garfield said “This place is pretty organized.”

“For one who calls themselves Firefly, you don't look much like a glowing bug,” came a voice from behind Drury and Garfield, causing the pair to turn around to see a robot with a computer screen on it, the screen showing the head honcho of the entire thing, Anarky himself. It was just his head and shoulders, so Garfield couldn't get much from his appearance, especially considering he wore a mask and hoodie and was even modifying his voice.

“Besides, I was only called Anarky because of what I have caused,” Anarky continued, the robot slowly wheeling around the two, almost like he was inspecting them “it's not necessarily my end goal. If my end goal matched my name, well, then my name would be…  _ Utopia _ .” 

Okay, Garfield was done with the overdramatics. 

“And if mine was what my end goal was, I'd be called ‘Gotham in ashes and Money in my pocket’, but we can't all get what we want, now can we?”

A beat of silence, and then laughter began to come from the speakers of the robot, Anarky visibly turning away from the camera or whatever he was using to cover his already masked face. When his laughter died down, Garfield was simply crossing his arms, looking rather unamused. 

“Sorry, Mr. Lynns,” Anarky said, small rolls of laughter still going through him as he spoke “I had been told about your sarcasm, but I don’t think I was anywhere near prepared enough for  _ that _ .  _ Jesus Christ _ …”

Garfield hear Drury let out a small snort, to which Garfield responded with a glare, before turning it back to Anarky.

“Alright, alright, I get it, I’m hilarious, now do you want my services or not, because if not--”

“Oh, I want your services, Mr. Lynns,” Anarky said, his suddenly serious tone cutting Garfield off “I just wanted to show you who you’d be working for. Not to mention working  _ with _ .”

There was another pause in the conversation as Garfield processed the information, almost like a record scratch in a movie when something hilarious happens to the protagonist in an otherwise serious scene. Garfield was obviously the protagonist, but what was so fun--

“ _ No _ ,” Garfield said, looking between Drury and Anarky “No  _ fucking  _ way.  _ Him _ ?!  _ Seriously _ ?!”

“He  _ was  _ here first. He wanted to help me before I could pay him, he’s been loyal, and, despite the occasional slip, he’s been fairly effective,” Anarky’s robot wheeled closer to Drury, and Garfield  _ swore  _ he could see Drury’s smile from under his helmet “so,  _ yes _ , Mr. Lynns.  _ Him _ .”

“Of course,” Drury added “if you’re so worried about it, you can just leave, Gar. It won’t hurt our feelings much, but it  _ may  _ hurt your wallet. Or maybe even your future reputation. I mean, think of it: Anarky the A-Lister, his sidekick, Killer Moth the B-Lister. And then there’s you: Stuck in C-List. Could’ve been higher, but--”

“ _ Alright _ !” Garfield shouted, causing some of the milling henchpeople to take pause for a moment before walking again “Just shut up about it, don’t even  _ think  _ about rubbing it in, and make my paychecks enough to pay for me  _ and  _ my non-existent ten children. The we have a deal.”

“How about you and your non-existent four children?” Anarky countered “In  _ this  _ economy, it’s still a good amount for one person to live on.” 

Garfield sighed. He hated this. 

“Fine. Just make it worth my while.”

Anarky’s robot made a little nod to Drury, who extended his hand for Garfield to shake, which he did, after holding back a long, angry sigh.

“We have a deal, Mr. Lynns. Welcome aboard.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> dc tumblr: gothamhell.tumblr.com


End file.
